


The Case That Wasn't

by Hallemcready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cas is a sexy dancer, Dancing, Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, It's an overused trope but I don't even care, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Pining Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Purgatory, Rimming, Shipper!Sam, Top Dean, talk of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Dean and Cas go to a gay club to investigate a possible shifter. </p><p>Wherein Sam is observant and Dean isn't sure if he owes his brother a beer or an ass-beating. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case That Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short PWP, I've had this on my computer for a while, finally polished it up and posted it. Enjoy :)

Dean was gonna kill Sam. The clothes Sam chose for him and Cas to wear would definitely help them to blend in, hell they looked _hot_. Especially Cas, but that was why he was gonna kill Sam.

Dean had gotten through Purgatory for a frickin' year without giving in and possibly ruining his friendship with Cas. Dean just kept concentrating on all of the monsters trying to hunt them, distracting himself with thoughts of strategy and trying to get them back home. Then finally they make it back, only to have Sam practically read his mind as soon as he saw them together, and then give them this stupid case.

The ‘case’ in question being a shifter who was picking up victims at a gay bar. Of course Sam had some excuse why he couldn't go and it had to be Dean and Cas. _The little shit_. Then he goes and puts Cas in these black slacks that hug his thighs and show off his ass, not to mention his package. As if his brother was a fucking _mindreader_ he used some product and gave Cas the perfect sex hair. Dean already had trouble repressing the urge to run his fingers through it on a normal day  _now what was he supposed to do huh?_ Then to top it all off Sam picked out this unreal blue button up that showed off his slim but muscular build, it made Cas look straight out of GQ. So let’s just say that Dean had a hard time hiding his body's reaction. Sam looked way too happy with himself so yup, Dean was gonna have to kill him.

Not only was Dean having a hard time not staring at the oblivious angel, but he knew he was gonna be insanely jealous if Cas reacted to all the attention he would receive. Plus, Sam had taken Cas aside and shown him something on his computer. Dean doesn't know what they looked at, they made him leave so he had gone to change the Impala's oil in the hotel's parking lot, he only knows they were at it for hours and the satisfied looks they both wore when they said he could come back had Dean feeling like they were conspiring against him.

Dean had to give his brother props though, he made Cas look damn good, and he didn't short change Dean either. He was wearing some fancy ass jeans you pay a hundred bucks for so that they look worn in (he never would understand that one) but they showed off his ass perfectly, and they were just tight enough around his thighs...okay, they were pretty awesome jeans. Then he topped it all off with an almost obscenely tight tee made of soft cotton that just begged to be touched. He caught Cas eyeing him a couple times... so it wasn't at least he knew he wasn’t in this alone. Plus, he got to wear his own leather jacket over it all, it made him feel more like himself that way.

Dean continued having trouble keeping his gaze off the angel so he tried to keep busy by cleaning his guns splayed out on the hotel's table in front of him, really he did, but it wasn't only the angel's physique he found himself appreciating.

He kept getting lost in Cas' eyes. They were blue, his eyes were always so blue, always gorgeous. Add to that the shirt Cas was wearing, the way it complimented his otherworldly eyes, and yeah Dean had a hard time looking away. Even when the angel caught him doing it he couldn't make himself drop his gaze. It was worth getting caught though, just to see the way Cas' expression softened when he realized Dean was staring.

"Would you two quit eye fucking long enough to get to the club, you can do that all you want after you get there." That comment from Sam earned twin glares in his direction, making Sam chuckle to himself.

So now here he was, and Dean was definitely gonna kill Sam, or buy him a beer, but probably kill him. He had his arm slung around Cas' waist, fingertips idly drawing patterns into the firm abdominal muscle where his hand had been since they walked in the door. To be honest, he felt possessive and jealous pretty much immediately when he saw the way the other guys were checking out Cas, and he wasn't about to sit back and let them think they could hit on his Cas. Yes, _his_ Cas.

They stood against the bar watching the room, Cas leaned into Dean's embrace, their bodies flush from chest to thigh. Sure he was just trying to blend in and probably had no idea what he was doing to Dean, but Dean couldn't think let alone do any kind of recon with that warm, hard body pressed against his own.

"Dean…" he had to shake himself, that gravelly voice did something to him and he was sure everyone could see it. "I think I see something suspicious on the other side of the club…" Cas leaned even further into Dean's space, speaking low so as not to be over heard, but it was all Dean could do not to shiver at the way his friend's breath warmed his skin, the feather light brush of lips against his ear. "We should go on the dance floor to get a better view."

"No, oh no Cas. I don't dance. I especially don't dance here." Cas pulled back to look at Dean, cocking his head to the side in that way that caused a warmth in Dean's chest every time. Cas didn't get it. It's not like Dean was being homophobic, hell, far be it for him to deny anyone happiness, he just meant that he really didn't know how to dance, especially not like these guys. These guys all looked like walking sex, like music video extras and Dean really didn't know how to dance like that. Cas seemed to read his discomfort accurately and smirked, the little bastard actually smirked. "Don't worry Dean, just follow my lead." Cas grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and lead Dean to the dance floor. Dean felt apprehensive and exhilarated all at the same time. Yes, they were trying to look the part, so Dean let Cas do all of this. That's what he told himself anyway.

They get out to the dance floor and though Dean has never heard the song playing in the club it makes him groan, this song is what sex sounds like, full of bass and beats that make you want to dance. Cas lets go of his hand, turns around and starts grinding his ass into Dean's groin. Dean instinctively puts his hands on Cas' hips, stilling him with a bruising grip. Dean growls into his ear, "what are you doing Cas?"

"Is there a problem Dean? This form of dancing is really quite tame compared to the majority of the other dancers out here." Cas gestures with his hand at the room around them, Dean takes a look and sees that Cas is right. Some of the other men are basically dry humping on the dance floor so him and Cas doing a little grinding is almost G rated next to everyone else. "Dean, just let go. Trust me." And Dean does. He takes a deep breath and begins responding to Cas' movements.

Cas starts small, with rhythmic circles of his hips. Dean tries to follow the motion and not stand there like a plank of wood but he's not sure he succeeds. Soon the angel is doing these figure eights with his hips, the swell of his ass brushing Dean's half hard cock every few seconds. Dean wonders where Cas learned to do this. He's starting to feel like maybe there's more to this whole scenario than he thought when Cas chooses that moment to use his whole body to do this _sexy as fuck_ undulation. Dean is at full mast instantly and he hopes to God that Cas doesn't notice. He sneaks a peek and at Cas' face, he looks to be watching the crowd intently, or at least he looks like he's deeply focused on something which is far more brain function than Dean seems capable of at the moment. Dean however doesn't miss the smirk as Cas' ass grinds a little harder directly on Dean's erection. Shit. He's enjoying this too. A nearly nude waiter saunters by and Dean grabs a tray of shots from him, downing them all quickly and shoving money at the guy, he's gonna have to be very drunk for this.

The liquor sits warm in his belly. He can feel his limbs start relax and he's less stiff on the dance floor. He thinks he may actually be making a passable attempt to blend in. Cas must feel the change in his demeanor because he chooses that moment to reach back for Dean's hand and places it on his hip.

It's like a switch is flipped somewhere in the back of Dean's mind and his hands come alive. His fingers are gripping hard into the angels hips, pulling him back against his body. Cas responds in kind, pressing his ass back into a deep grind and the friction is exquisite on Dean's cock.

Things continue this way and Dean loses himself in the movement of their bodies and the rhythm of the music. Before he knows it a few songs have passed and Dean finds the liquor has kicked in and he is thoroughly drunk. He's loosened up more than he realized and he finds himself running his hands all over Cas, pulling him closer, mouthing at his earlobe, hands brushing Cas' growing erection. Okay, he's definitely drunk now, and very, very turned on. That would be the moment the song changes and this very erotic sounding beat comes over the speakers. Dean is so close to losing it. Cas is still facing away from him, dancing like it's what he was put on this Earth to do when his hands land on Dean's ass and pull him tight against Cas' writhing body in a blatant attempt to get Dean off, his ass rubbing and grinding against Dean's cock. Neither one of them is under the pretense of 'blending in' anymore and it may be the dirtiest and hottest thing anyone has ever done to him. Something snaps and Dean grabs Cas by the bicep and spins him around so he can see his face, make sure this is all _real_. Cas just keeps dancing though, shoving his thigh between Deans and pressing their erections together. Dean shuts his eyes and groans. Cas is going to be the death of him. After a moment Dean opens his eyes to find Cas giving him this predatory look that says he knows _exactly_ what he's doing. That dissolves the last of Dean's restraint. He grabs Cas almost violently and shoves him back into a pillar behind the angel. Dean lifts him up, manhandles him, pulling one of Cas' legs up around his waist and grinds his groin into Cas'. His frustration dissolves into satisfaction when he feels more than hears the angel's corresponding groan. Dean continues rolling his hips against Cas who's trying his best to meet each thrust with what little leverage he has. Dean remembers they're in public and realizes this has got to be one of the filthiest displays he's ever been a part of. It must look damn near as hot as it feels because they've earned an audience at this point, but Dean doesn't care, he just keeps going. They are both rock hard and aching for it and Cas can't take it anymore. He grabs Dean by the back of the neck dragging their mouths into a fierce kiss. It's all teeth, and tongue and everything they've been repressing for years. And _goddamn_ does Cas know how to kiss. The angel is fucking his mouth with his tongue in a way that makes the hunter's knees weak. Dean nips at it and sucks on Cas' tongue, and though he has the angel pinned right now, it's obvious that Cas is in charge. Their clothes are the only things stopping them from crossing the line and doing something to get them thrown out. Dean tears his mouth away from Cas' and growls in his ear, "bathroom, now." Cas nods. They pull apart just enough to make their way to the closest men's room and lock the door. They're pretty sure it's empty but at this point they don't really care anymore, a club full of people just saw them two seconds away from having sex on the dance floor.

As soon as the door is shut, Cas grabs Dean and shoves him back hard against the door, pressing their mouths together in a desperate, needy kiss. Cas takes control completely, pinning Dean's wrists on either side of his head and proceeds to caress every crevice of his mouth with his tongue. He shoves his thigh in hard between Dean's, earning a grunt from the hunter. As much as he loves being dominated by Cas, Dean doesn't understand why they're still dressed. He works his hands free and rips open Cas' shirt. They part just enough so they can both frantically work their clothes off, Cas is much quicker than Dean and he idly wonders if it isn't some grace thing that makes him so fast. Dean almost chuckles to himself at the thought when Cas pulls Dean's zipper down. Before he knows what's hit him Cas has his hand wrapped around Dean's cock and his knees nearly buckle. Cas drops down in front of the hunter and looks up at Dean. That predatory look is back but it's even better because it's joined by a smirk this time. Dean's brain short circuits for a moment when he realizes what is about to happen. All he can do is watch as Cas' tongue darts out and licks a long slow line up the under side of Dean's cock. He takes the head in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Dean threads his fingers in Cas' hair and just barely restrains himself from fucking Cas' mouth. Dean's thoughts are a loop of  _slickhotpushpull_ and _shitfuckfuckfuck_. Dean regains himself and grabs Cas, pulling him up and turning him around.

They stand still for a moment, Cas' back flush to Dean's chest, just feeling each other breath. "Is this okay? I mean did you want...uh... to-"

"I want this Dean. And next time I'll take you. Alright?" 

Dean presses his mouth against the nape of Cas' neck, just breathing him in, and nods. Yes, that's very alright, Dean thinks.

Dean guides him over to the sink and takes a step back to admire the view for a moment. Cas is gorgeous. He's breathing heavily, his muscles shaking minutely where he's gripped the counter for support. He may be slightly smaller than Dean but he is strong, toned, and has the thighs and ass of a Greek god. Finally, with a gentle push to center of Cas' back, he bends him over the counter. Cas leans his weight on his forearms and takes a deep shuddering breath. Dean drops to his knees and guides Cas' feet further apart. Running his hands slowly up the backs of Cas' legs he stops when he gets to that perfect ass and squeezes it. Dean pauses to massage the globes then parts Cas' cheeks. The hunter lays kisses over his angel's upper thighs, his taint and finally his hole. Dean opens his mouth and licks with a flat tongue, laving it over and over, getting it nice and wet. Then he closes his mouth over the pink furled opening and sucks, spearing his tongue slowly inside Cas' body. It strikes Dean he's basically making out with the angel's hole and it's the hottest thing he's ever done in his entire life. He could kneel here and eat Cas out until he comes, and by the sounds Cas is making he probably wouldn't mind. Dean eases up until only his tongue is gently dipping into the warmth of Cas' body, then he pulls back. It's his turn to smirk when he feels Cas shudder at the loss. Dean stands up and looks around, then thanks his lucky stars that they're in a gay club because, among other things, there are little packets of lube in a bowl on the counter. Dean puts his hands back on Cas' body almost reverently. He's savoring the feel of this moment before getting the show on the road when Cas looks back over his shoulder with lust blown pupils and his kiss bruised lips, and says "please Dean…" All of the longing and pent up attraction and yes, _love_ , is wrapped up in those two words. Dean bends forward and kisses Cas on the mouth slowly, tenderly. Cas tastes himself on Dean's tongue and it sparks something primal in him, he loves it. They part and share one more look before Dean is back tearing the packet of lube open, coating his fingers, and pushing one in, followed closely by a second. Cas hisses at the wider stretch, but doesn't pull away, and after a moment he's fucking himself on Dean's fingers. Dean watches transfixed and thinks he could come right now from just the erotic sight Cas makes and the sensation of his body trying to swallow Dean's fingers. He pulls his hand back and coats his cock in lube then positions himself at Cas entrance.

"Cas?"

"I'm ready Dean."

Dean pushes in and fills him in one long stroke. Their satisfied moans ring loud in the empty bathroom. Dean holds himself still, buried deep inside of Cas to give a moment to adjust to the fullness of Dean's cock in his body while he tries to regain some control over himself. Something about Cas just destroys Dean's resolve and makes him feel like a teenager because this is the third time he's had to fight not to orgasm. He really wants to make this good for the angel and finishing early isn't exactly what he's going for. Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind he's thankful for the angel's pain threshold because he wishes he had prepped Cas a little longer, the last thing he wants to do is hurt Cas, but he doesn't have time to linger on that thought before Cas pulls himself off until only the head of Dean's dick is inside of him and thrusts back, impaling himself on Dean's cock.

"Jesus, Cas…." Dean nearly comes right there.

"Don't keep me waiting Dean." Cas growls, Dean thinks he's never heard anything sexier.

They develop a rhythm, slow deep thrusts at first, but after a few minutes they're impatient and end up almost violently slamming into each other. The sound of their panting and skin slapping skin fills the room. Dean's grip on Cas' hips would leave bruises later if he were human and some part of Dean's mind kind of hopes Cas doesn't heal them. It's possessive and dark and satisfying to think of leaving his mark on Cas. Soon, there is almost no rhythm, their are hips stuttering, they're both so close. Dean grabs hold of Cas' cock and smooths the precome down to the base before pumping in time with their thrusts. Cas is so wet there, much wetter than Dean gets and he loves it. The image of swallowing him down next time flits through his mind as he twists the motion of his wrist and Cas comes over his hand. Cas' gravel voice chanting Dean's name, the feel of his channel spasming around his cock is too much and Dean can't hold on anymore. He comes _hard_. His orgasm spills inside Cas, coating his insides and it makes that primal part of himself flare up in satisfaction. They stay that way, breathing each other in, Dean draped over Cas, one arm wrapped protectively around his waist, just together. Eventually Dean's softening cock slips out of Cas and they stand. Dean gets some paper towels, wets them, and begins cleaning Cas. Dean looks up to see Cas just smiling, looking sated and sexy, _sexy as hell_ actually. Dean inhales, full of pride that he put that look there.

"What?" Dean asks as he wipes the last of the stickiness from Cas, cleaning himself now.

"That was even more satisfying than I imagined."

Dean smirks, "you imagined this huh?"

"Countless times. Why do think I went through all this trouble to get you here?"

Dean looks up at him with raised eyebrows, "I knew it, I knew you two were pulling something." Dean laughs to himself, happy.

Cas grabs Dean by his shoulder, where his hand print used to be, pulling him up. They exchange a look that says everything they never could out loud and Cas leans forward to kiss Dean slowly, affectionately. Dean responds with just as much enthusiasm and threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of the angel's neck. He smiles into the kiss. Cas pulls back, "what?"

"If I had known it would be like this, that you...uh... felt the same..." Dean trails off but they both know what he means. They smile and share a few more lingering kisses in the privacy of the bathroom before dressing and leaving holding hands, fingers intertwined. When they emerge they're greeted by hoots and whistles from the line of people waiting, and Dean blushes though he's not embarrassed. He's proud to be seen with Cas. He's happy.

As they climb into the Impala, Dean thinks about the case, he thinks about how there never was any shifter; he thinks his brother's pretty observant. He thinks he's gonna have to buy him a beer, after he kicks his ass.


End file.
